


When You Used To Sing It To Sleep

by The_Faeries_Requiem



Series: When Is A Monster Not A Monster [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jisung is not mentioned by name, M/M, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Monster Under The Bed AU, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Faeries_Requiem/pseuds/The_Faeries_Requiem
Summary: Since the dawn of time, monsters have been assigned to humans. We live in any space we can, under the bed, in the closet and I've even spoken to some who have lived under a fridge.We tend to stay with our assigned humans from the beginning of their life until the end of it, and sometimes, especially those who become 'too attached' it spells the end of us too.This is my first and, unfortunately, last assignment. My human is Zhong Chenle.
Relationships: Zhong Chen Le/MaleOC
Series: When Is A Monster Not A Monster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805284
Kudos: 1





	When You Used To Sing It To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This has been cross posted from my Wattpad account (Lament007) under it's full title (When Is A Monster Not A Monster, When You Used To Sing It To Sleep)  
> This has not been beta read by anyone so it probably sucks and has grammar problems but oh well.

Since the dawn of time, monsters have been assigned to humans. We live in any space we can, under the bed, in the closet and I've even spoken to some who have lived under a fridge.  
We tend to stay with our assigned humans from the beginning of their life until the end of it, and sometimes, especially those who become 'too attached' it spells the end of us too.  
This is my first and, unfortunately, last assignment. My human is Zhong Chenle.  
With my only being a young monster, I suppose it made sense to pair me with a young soul. Other humans often had older souls, meaning they had lead previous lives. Chenle is on his first life.  
The black-haired boy is a Chinese K-Pop idol, and quite a well-known one.  
I've been with him since birth and even from such a young age, he wanted to perform. Around the home in China, young Chenle was always singing. I was only just emerging from cub-hood, so my all-speak wasn't developed. Most of the times my human sang, I was unable to understand the lyrics.  
His voice is the sweetest I've heard. And I grew up with a bale of sirens.  
For years, he practiced long into the night. Until he was eleven years old and the practicing and soft melody stopped. Since then, he's never sang that song around me. I'm not even sure whether he remembers the blue-black haired elf that was his first-ever audience.  
"Brat, I can hear the rusty cogs turning in that empty head of yours from here," Elliot, Chenle's best friend's monster grumbled, "Go. I got these two."  
Unrequited love. It was a poison that leaked into every species.  
I headed down the fire escape from the boy's current residence and made my way towards their place of work.  
Getting into such a large entertainment company shouldn't have been easy. With as much glamour as I could master while being surrounded by iron, I crept towards the room I knew they danced in.  
The room was empty so I let my glamour fall. I watched the transformation take place in the mirrors lining the back wall.  
My ears became pointed. My eyes shifted from cocoa to jet black. My natural curls of blue-to-black ombre hair reappeared.  
I sighed. Assignments weren't shown to be this stressful to all the cubs back home. As cubs, we're shown the good we do by deflecting nightmares. Even when humans blame us for them.  
I began humming, a subconscious habit I picked up from Chenle. The humming quickly progressed into hushed singing when the words came to me.  
"When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be  
Then I am still and wait here in the silence  
Until you come and sit awhile with me~"  
Distracted, I didn't hear the door open. Or perhaps I had but chose to ignore it.  
"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be~"  
A soft, familiar voice joined and finished the song with me. I locked eyes with the black-haired boy in the mirror. His coffee-coloured eyes held a softness I thought was only reserved for his best friend.  
"You still remember," he muttered, more to himself.  
"I... I don't have the ability to forget. Especially when it's something about you." I flushed a little, but as a Fair Folk, I could tell no lie.  
"I didn't forget you either, you must know that right?"  
Shaking my head, I decided to focus more on my feet. He inhaled sharply, shocked. But how could he have known, in his pursuit of happiness that he had shunned someone who loved him with their entire being?  
After meeting Elliot, I had even convinced him to aid me with my all-speak. I wanted to be able to talk with Chenle in whatever language he wished to. After all, I had experience in being away from one's home with barely any friends who had the same mother tongue.  
A sudden weight on my back pushed me forward. I barely had time to register that it was Chenle before we hit the ground. We landed on the hard-wood with a THUD!  
A tear-stained face looked down at me. When had he started crying? I wasn't worth his tears.  
Slowly and softly, I raised my hands to brush the blasphemous tears away. A warm hand caught mine where it rested against his left cheek. Chenle tilted his head and pressed a feather-light kiss to the palm of my ever cold hand.  
"I'm sorry... I had no idea... What can I do? Will you forgive me?" He was starting to rant and switch languages in his distress.  
"Bǎobèi, yīqiè dōu hěn hǎo. Wǒ xiànzài zài zhèlǐ, bùyòng dānxīn."  
His tears slowed momentarily before resuming with increased vigor. The beautiful boy apologized in every language he knew.  
I settled for wrapping him in my arms, pulling him into me, and whispering the same sentence in whatever language he was apologizing in.  
Eventually, the cries of the boy I had come to love stopped entirely. He pushed himself away from my chest to look at me.  
There was no point in trying to hide my features from him, the glamour wouldn't be up in time. Besides, he was my human.  
"Will you stay with me forever now ge?" he asked, eyes rimmed red.  
"I'll stay as long as you want me too baobei."  
He leant back down and nuzzled his nose across my collarbone.  
"I think I might just fall for you."  
I hesitated. Had I heard him right?  
"I'll raise you up. Don't worry."

**Author's Note:**

> The sentences in Chinese were provided by Google Translate. Here's what it was in English: Baby, everything is fine. I'm here now, don't worry.


End file.
